Commoner's Tale
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: A collection of different scenes focusing on Tamaki's first commoner's experences. [ch 1: Bus Stop] Tamaki x Haruhi R


A/N: Hey Everyone! The is my first OHSHC fan fic! I suddenly got the idea to do this...only because the thought was just so interesting! My sister helped out with the beginning and I finished up the middle and the end. This is going to turn out to be a bunch of different scenes focused on Haruhi and Tamaki and it's about Tamaki's first experience with Commoner's things. I had other ideas in mind...but I'd really like to hear any other ideas you might have...like key words just to get me started. Like for this story...the key words would be "Bus Stop". I recently finished watching all of the episodes...so I'm not to sure how close to their actual personality I am. If I made them OOC...please let me know kindly by sending me a PM. Remember people...NO FLAMES!!! at least 10 reviews if you wanna see the next chappie. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran High School Host Club...the episodes would have kept going...and Tamaki and Haruhi would be going out...yea I know...boring disclaimer...my imagination wagon is running on empty!

A Commoner's Tale

**Bus Stop**

Tamaki and Haruhi were out for they're two month anniversary, earlier in the day Tamaki had invited Haruhi over to his house for a nice lunch. Afterwards they would go to the movie to see a romantic comedy that both of them have been dying to see. They hopped into the limo and headed out to the theater. About 10 minutes into the ride the limo broke down.

"I'm sorry sir but the limo can't be fix. I would need to call a towing company sir." The driver said with a sorry expression on his face.

"It's ok, it's not your fault." Tamaki said with a warm smile on his face as he placed a comforting hand on the drivers shoulder. He then let out a deep sigh as he looked around his surrounds, they were in a small neighborhood and a good distance away from the theater. He ran his hand through his blond hair as he looked at Haruhi with sad look.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, I wanted this day to be special." He said with a pout, it was then he noticed that Haruhi was looking at the block over. She turned her head back to him and gave him a smile.

"Why are you sorry? We can still make it." She said cheerfully. Tamaki gave her a confused look as he titled his head.

"What do you mean? The limo is broken and it's too far for us to walk." He said with a puzzled look on his face.

"We're not going to walk silly, I know this may not be your style, but we can always take the bus." She said as she pointed to the bus stop that was the next block over. Tamaki looked at the bus stop for a moment in slight awe and curiosity.

"Bus stop?" He asked in confused voice as he tilted his head slightly. His violent eyes were filled with curiosity and confusion but then suddenly lit up and sparkled as a chibi look came across his face. His eyes were widen and his mouth was shaped into a small O. "Oh!" He Explained as he hit his fist into an open palm. "You mean those motor vehicles that commoner's use to travel? I'd love to travel on that! What a wonderful experience!" He said as he grabbed Haruhi by the hand and ran to the bus stop.

"What are you doing? The bus won't be hear for at least another 10 minutes. We don't have to rush!" Haruhi called out as Tamaki continued to run towards the bus stop while pulling her along.

"That may be true, but what if the bus comes before we get there?" He asked as quickly looked back at the brunette.

"The bus won't come just yet." She said in a reassuring voice. "The bus has a certine schedule which it must follow...sometimes it may be a few minutes early or late...depending on the traffic, But I've taken this bus before and I know that it's always on time." When they finally reached the bus stop, they stood there silent for a moment as they caught there breath.

"A scheduled time?" Tamaki asked as he gave his girlfriend a look that simply said that he just didn't quite get it.

"Ok...I see that you're completely clueless...so I'll briefly explain to you what to expect." She said bluntly as she looked up at him sighing deeply. She always felt as if she were explaining to a child why they shouldn't touch a hot stove or other things of the sort that were new to a child. But Tamaki was almost 18 and it never ceased to amaze her how little he knew about the world around him (well the world in general...not the rich people's world...that was a world that she herself was gradually learning about as she continued to spend time with Tamaki).

"The bus is a service available to the public. It takes you where ever you want to go for a small fee." She said simply as she looked up to see a very interested Tamaki looking down at her with intense eyes.

"So your saying for a small fee the bus will taking me ANYWHERE I want to go?" He asked with a boyish smile.

For a moment Haurhi just looked at him...studying him...as if she were trying to find some hidden meaning behind what he was saying. Her eyebrows rose slightly and the corner of her mouth pulled up slightly into a half smile. "Well...not really. The buses run on a fixed route, so anywhere on that route the bus will take you." She said, giving him deeper details.

A look of understanding came across his face as he nodded his head. "Ah...I get it!" He said, his violet eyes lighting up. "So...this bus that we are going take right now is on a fixed route that will take us to the movie theater right?"

"That's right!" Haruhi said smiling signing inwardly that he got it this quickly, because she was one to know that it usually would take much longer for him to understand certine "Commoner's" everyday routine. Just then she heard a loud sound heading towards them. She turned her head to the left and saw that the bus was coming. Tamaki turned his head as well and a huge smile came across his face. He looked like a child at a candy store...chibi face and all.

"The bus is here!" He called out excitedly.

The bus stopped in front to the couple only to open it's door's to invite them in. Tamaki was the first to enter with Haruhi following behind. Tamaki reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet. Haruhi didn't pay attention since she was looking through her change purse for the bus fare.

"Here you go driver...my fare to ride this commoner's bus. I gave you a little extra for tip...you came five minutes earlier then you're expected time. Now I do ask if you could hurry up. Haruhi and I have a movie that we must catch." He said in a friendly voice as he handed the bus driver a $100 bill.

The bus driver's eyes widen in shock for just a split of a second, but just as quickly as the shock look came, it disappeared leaving an annoyed look on his face. "Is this suppose to be some kind of joke? If you don't have the fare get off the bus...bribery won't work on me." He said with a voice to match his face.

Haruhi looked up for a second to see what all the commotion was about. "What's going on?" She asked looking at both of them.

"I was just trying to give the driver the bus fare...but he won't take it." Tamaki said with a frown and large glossy eyes.

"He was trying to give me $100." The driver corrected him while giving him a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry driver..." Haruhi apologized while dropping in the fare for both of them. "He's never been on a bus before." She said with a weary smile.

"I can tell." He said with a scoff. "All you rich people are the same..." He muttered under his breath as he closed the door to the bus.

The driver continued to mutter and curse under his breath as the couple made their way to the back of the bus. They received a couple of glares and saw a few people whispering while they walked by. They finally sat down as the bus continued to travel au route to the theater.

Tamaki looked around at all the people still looking at them. A look of confusion came across his face. He turned to look at Haruhi and leaned in closer to whisper in her ear.

"Haruhi, why are they staring at us?" He asked while glancing out of the corner of his eyes at a few people.

Haruhi turned her head slightly to look into his eyes. She had a tired look on her face. "Because..." She began in a plan voice. _Because every time we are out in public you always seem to make a big scene! _She growled in annoyance in her mind. "...they have nothing else better to do then to stair at us. Plus every time we're out in public you always seem to make a big scene!" She said in low voice as she looked away from him crossing her arms under her chest.

Once again a frown came across Tamaki's handsome face. His eyes glossed over and the next thing Haruhi knew, though she still couldn't figure out HOW on earth he did it, he found himself in his corner of obscurity...with a few people giving him an incredibly peeved look since he kinda squeezed in between a couple of people. After a few minutes of wallowing in his own misery, he returned to his seat next to a now peeved Haruhi.

"Why!" She asked with emphases as she lowered her head wondering what on earth she did wrong to deserve this kind of punishment.

"Why what Haruhi?" Tamaki asked as he tilted his head slightly looking at the brunette girl.

Haruhi sighed deeply as she closed her eyes and opened it once again, raising her head to look at her companion. "Just...until we get there...could you please try not to act stupid?!" She asked between gritted teeth as one of those red angry marks appeared on top of her head.

And once again Tamaki founded himself in that oh so familer corner. "Agh!" Haurhi growled in annoyance as she rolled her eyes. By now she should have gotten used to it, but every time he did it, it only caused one of her veins to throb in anger. She took in a deep breath as she tried to ignore the glares that her fellow riders were giving her. _Only 10 more minutes...then we'll be there _she thought to herself as she mentally tried to calm her nerves. Once again Tamaki was sitting besides her as if nothing out of the ordinary occurred. She decided to remain silent for the rest of the ride. Dare she said anything and find him crouching in the corner. She honestly resented that corner at such times.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked after a moment of silent.

"What is it?" She hissed without looking at him.

"Are we there yet?" He asked with a hint of eagerness in his voice.

She turned her head slightly to look at him. His violet eyes were bright and full of life and excitement. He had a pleasant look on his face and he gave her one of his smiles that caused her to melt each time she saw it. Her once cold, angry scowl slowly melted away. Despite the fact that she she was still upset, she couldn't help but to just forgive him. A slight smile appeared across her face.

"Not yet..." She answered as she turned slightly to look outside the window behind her. Her eyes widen when she noticed that they had just pass the theater. She guessed that she was so upset about Tamaki's stupidness that she completely forgot how close they were. "We just missed our stop!" She gasped as she stood up ready to press the buzzer...however before she could even do that...

"STOP THE BUS!!!" Tamaki yelled. Not even a second later, the bus suddenly came to a sudden stop throwing people about. There were gasps and whispers about what on earth could be going on. The bus driver got up to check to see if everyone was ok. Tamaki released his hold that he had of Haruhi to prevent her from falling.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi gasped with widen eyes of confusion. "Wh...what's wrong?" She asked worriedly. Heck, the way he yelled made her think that they were in grave danger, and she figured that everyone else was thinking the same thing as her.

"Driver, turn this bus back around." He said firmly. The confused whispers and talking continued like wild fire through out the bus. The driver of the bus looked around trying to locate the owner of the voice.

"Who said that?" The driver asked as he looked around. Almost instantly everyone pointed a finger at the blond haired young man who was now sitting back down. The bus driver gave him a look of suspicion as he walked closer to him.

"And why would that be?" He asked slowly with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed under his chest.

"Because," Tamaki began as he stood up looking the driver in the eyes. "You passed the theater. This bus is suppose to take me where ever I want to go, and I want to go to the theater."

Haruhi couldn't believe what she was hearing. This HAD to be a joke! No way Tamaki could be THAT clueless!

"Tamaki..." She said in a low voice...trying oh so desperately to keep her cool. "Please...please tell me that you didn't do what I think you did for something as stupid as that!"

The said young man turned around and looked down at his girlfriend sitting down on the seat. His head tilted slightly as he tried to understand something that he obviously didn't. "But...Haruhi...you said...the bus could take you where ever you want to go...that it's a fixed route...that it would take us to the movies. Am I wrong to ask the driver to turn around when he missed the stop? I mean, that's the only place he's suppose to go right?"

Once again...she felt all of those angry glares resting upon her. She closed her eyes wishing that the earth beneath her would open up and that she would disappear forever. She mentally told herself to NEVER take him on a bus again.


End file.
